


The Unfolding of the HitMan Plan

by BriosTime



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Beth has no idea, Boland Bubbles Hot Tubs, F/M, Funny Money, Micks Apartment, Money Drops, Non-Graphic Violence, Secret Connection, Set sometime just after 3.11, Sexual Chemistry, Sexual Tension, Tension, Washing Cash, first fanfic, hot tubs, love hate relationship, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriosTime/pseuds/BriosTime
Summary: Rio messages Beth at the last minute to make the drop at a new address. One she is not familiar with (Spoiler; Micks). She feels uneasy about the sudden change but continues with the rest of her day. What Beth doesn’t know is this sudden change in place will determine her, Annie’s and Ruby’s future in this world and their placement in his line of work.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Annie Marks, Beth Boland/James Fitzpatrick, Beth Boland/Rio, James Fitzpatrick/Rio, Mick/Rio (Good Girls)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Unfolding of the HitMan Plan

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER, IF I CONTINUE THE NEXT ONES WILL BE MUCH, MUCH LONGER 
> 
> *** Hi Guys,
> 
> I am a massive fan of Good Girls and am constantly reading FanFics day and night and thought I'd share my ideas. Please note this is my first fanfic I've ever made and apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes.
> 
> **ANOTHER NOTE; I don't live in America and am not familiar with the Detroit area at all, either with School Hours, Apartment Address etc so apologise if some information doesn't fit in right (I did do some research before I started writing).**
> 
> Hope you enjoy the read and please, please leave comments down below and share your thoughts***

Wednesday Morning: 

Beth woke up this morning as if it’s was a usual Wednesday. Exhausted, tired and overworked, although what she didn’t realise was this day wouldn’t be like any other day. This day would determine her faith, but she is yet to discover that. With that note she goes about her day with her daily agenda, starting off with getting her beloved kids ready for school. 

******

After the morning rush with dropping her four kids off to their schools, she continued her day but dropping by the local gas station to talk to sister Annie who was pulling a double to help keep her financing out of the red. 

The doors open and she heads to the counter to ring the bell when suddenly she see two people scrambling out of the closet, in which one she recognise one as Annie but an unfamiliar male. 

“I’ll see you later” the unfamiliar male says, directed at Annie. 

“Yeah yeah go...ohh morning sis...what are you doing here?” 

Beth moves to the front counter as Annie heads behind the counter, fixing up her pants as Beth replies sarcastically;

“I’m coming in to check with you on whether or not you will be able to make the drop tonight. Ruby can’t but by the looks you will also be busy” 

“Yeh I won’t be able too either sis sorryyy” 

“Should I even ask what you were doing with that man in the closet?” 

“Chill sis and it’s really none of your business” 

Beth starts to slowly walk towards the doors when she says laughingly; 

“Yeah okay but you will let me know if I have another niece or nephew on the way hey?”

“Oh shut up and go handle gang-friend and his trusting side kick” 

Walking out she yells “bye love you!”

******

Wednesday Afternoon: 

Beth continues her day, slowly getting through her daily agenda that includes;  
Going grocery shopping, tidying up the house, baking gluten free, nut free cupcakes for Emma’s class (one of the kids in her class were leaving and they were having a going away party), grabbing a few crafting supplies for the kids new calendar she is crafting in order to keep up with their busy activities schedules etc, and a few other things. 

Beth unlocks the front door to head into the kitchen to drop the groceries down on the counter when...

*Beep Beep*

She manages to untangle her left arm enough from holding the bags to grab her phone out from her back left pocket of her jeans while walking. She is hopping it’s Mr Fitzpatrick with details on when she is back in the schedule (either Beth, Annie or Ruby have heard from him since the day they decided to follow him. They were hoping to have this whole thing done and over as quickly as possible in order to move on).

Unlocking her phone she notices it’s from a new, unknown number. She realises it isn’t Mr Fitzpatrick but someone else. Him. 

It read, “change of plans. Meeting at 15/1117 Griswold Street. 7pm. 

\- R”

She replied back “why the chance in time and place?” 

He never responded. 

She starts to feel uneasy after. Unsure. Confused and slightly worried. 

******

The rest of the afternoon was a blur. She ran around the house cleaning and preparing dinner to fit in with the sudden change of time to earlier and place. As she rans around she is also constantly thinking about this new meeting place. Wondering why the sudden change at the last minute. Rio sometimes changes the time and maybe switches the place between the Craft Store, Boland Bubbles, the Bar or Park but rarely a whole new, different address. 

“DEAN! I HAVE TO GO! IF IT WASN’T FOR YOUR SCREW UP WITH OUR FINANCES AND SCREWING YOUR CHILD OF AN ASSISTANT WE WOULDN’T BE HERE!!”

Beth and Dean were yelling and arguing in their bedroom. Thankfully their kids were finished with dinner and were upstairs washing up and getting ready for bed. 

“GOD BETHIE! ENOUGH WITH THAT! THIS ISN’T ABOUT ME! ITS ABOUT YOU AND HOW YOU ARE AT HIS BEGGING CALL! NAKED OR NOT!! Are you still sleeping with him? Screwing him?” 

“Dean! I am gaining back his trust. This is what people do when they wronged someone, The least I can say for you” 

With that. Beth walks out of the room and upstairs to kiss her babies good night and leave to go head to this unknown, unfamiliar address Rio provided. 

***END OF CHAPTER***

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading my Fic and don't forget to leave a comment below on your thoughts. If people really enjoy it ill definitely do more chapters as I have a lot of time to spare and write.


End file.
